


In which Shiro is actually aware

by ayakocho



Series: Shance Fluff Week 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Shance Fluff Week 2018, day 1: dreams/memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayakocho/pseuds/ayakocho
Summary: “Hey Shiro.”Shiro glanced down at Lance and noticed he was no longer fiddling with the device and was now staring intently at him.“Yes?”Lance stared at him for a few moments before replying.“Do you have any idea how popular you were in the Garrison?”Shiro chuckled. “Yes, actually."





	In which Shiro is actually aware

Another day, another fight with the Galra and another planet saved. 

Today’s battle had been particularly gruelling, as Haggar had sent another of her robeasts to attack them. The beast she had sent was quick with multiple flexible appendages that moved faster than they could see. It took them longer than expected to defeat it, and cost them more than they could afford. In the end they had managed to chase the Galra off the planet, but both the castle and their lions were damaged in the process. Allura had given them all a day off to rest while they fixed everything, which led to Shiro sitting on the couch in the common room reading an Altean novel while Lance lay on his lap fiddling with some device Pidge had given him. Shiro would occasionally run a hand through Lance’s hair, making Lance sigh contentedly.

“Hey Shiro.”

Shiro glanced down at Lance and noticed he was no longer fiddling with the device and was now staring intently at him.

“Yes?”

Lance stared at him for a few moments before replying.

“Do you have any idea how popular you were in the Garrison?”

Shiro chuckled. “Yes, actually. I did receive numerous confessions every month so I figured I was relatively popular. Matt… Matt liked to tease me about it too, how I was a ‘heartbreaker’ since I never accepted any of those confessions.”

“Oh.”

“I remember once a girl had cornered me and literally screamed her confession at me. And another time a guy had tried to court me for weeks buy placing flowers and love letters on my desk for weeks but I was so tired from tests at that time I didn’t realise what was going on till he confronted me. Matt had laughed at me for days after that.”

Lance was now laughing so hard he was struggling to breath and Shiro watched with fond amusement as his boyfriend tried to suck in big gulps of air only to burst into laughter again.

“I- I had no idea. Oh my gosh.” Lance said once he had calmed down. “My confession must seem so lame now.”

Shiro frowned. “It wasn’t lame, Lance. I accepted it after all. I thought it was… interesting.” 

“Shiro…” Lance sighed, refusing to look at Shiro. “You deserve something better than me spilling my feelings thanks to some weird alien mumbo jumbo. I had so many scenarios planned ever since I saw you in the Garrison…” 

Shiro’s eyes widened. “You’ve liked me since you were in the Garrison?”

Lance immediately turned to stare at him, eyes wide and blush high on his cheeks. It seemed to take him a moment before he realised what he had said, causing his face to turn an even darker shade of red.

“I- Yeah. Ever since I saw you destroy the flight simulator during the open house I’ve always admired you. You were, are, a great pilot and you were so nice to everyone. I’m sure you don’t remember but you once helped me in my first year. I was lost and you noticed when nobody else did. How could I not fall for you…” Lance had a fond look on his face as he spoke and Shiro felt his heart soar.

He remembered, of course, the boy he saw looking around with a panicked expression, obviously new to the school and lost. He always thought the boy was cute, especially when he had smiled at him as he thanked him. But he never made the connection that that boy and Lance were the same person. Puberty had indeed blessed him. 

“I remember,” Shiro admitted. “You were cute then.”

He chuckled when Lance groaned in embarrassment and hid his face behind his hands.

Shiro gently pried his boyfriend’s hands off his face and smirked when he saw how red his face was. 

“You’re going to make Red jealous.”

“Oh shut up Shiro.”

Lance is cute when he pouts and Shiro can’t help but lean down and kiss him.

They kiss several times after that, each kiss long and gentle, enjoying the feel of each other’s lips. Shiro is still holding Lance’s hands and intertwines their fingers. He loves the way Lance’s slightly calloused hands feel in his, a reminder that the person he loves has not had to go through the same pain as him, and a promise to protect him from all harm.

“I was trying to embarrass you but my plan backfired,” Lance confessed, a little breathless after all their kissing.

Shiro, panting slightly as well, simply smiles at him. 

“Well you’ll just have to try harder next time Mr ‘I want to make babies with you’.”

“That’s it! I’m breaking up with you!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated! :D
> 
> Feel free to come scream at me on [Tumblr](http://trashqueen-cho.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/trashqueen_cho)


End file.
